ZafaraKacheek XXX
by DirtyVulture
Summary: A one-shot rape pistol; a Zafara and a Kacheek. Enjoy.


Something prowled down the streets. It sniffed the air and licked its lips.

The Zafara crawled through the darkness, on the hunt for something… sticky. With slippery fingers, he continued to wander, with no destination in mind.

But then he spotted it. Out of the corner of a sharp, sultry eye, the Zafara spotted a Kacheek pacing carefully along the pavement. He narrowed his eyes and looked around.

No-one about.

Perfect.

He strolled up to the Kacheek, who started in surprise, but opened his mouth to say;

"Where are you going?" he asked innocently.

The Kacheek nervously quivered. "Uh… um… I'm just heading to a… to a f-friend's house…" It looked down at its feet. In the light, the Zafara couldn't tell if the Kacheek was a male or female. In the end, it didn't matter.

"It close by?" the Zafara continued in a friendly tone. His reassuring smile put the Kacheek at ease.

The Kacheek nodded. "Uh, yeah… just a couple of blocks away…"

"Say… you into 'Stultus-66'?"

"St…St…"

"Stultus-66. Come on, don't say you've never heard of it!"

The Kacheek looked up, trembling with a mixture of trepidation and confusion. The Zarfara looked into its eyes and simply oozed with expectation.

"You crooked, little Kacheek?" the Zarfara asked, with an accusing glare. "You crooked?"

"C-Crooked? N-No, no!" the Kacheek squeaked. "I… I ain't whatever crooked is!"

"Then surely you've heard of Stultus-66," the Zafara uttered, sultry tones entering his voice.

The Kacheek could do nothing but nod his lie. The Zafara showed his reassuring smile again.

"Then come on, think how good you'll feel," he muttered, licking his lips, the heat coming on. "You know it'll only take a second…"

The Kacheek was still nervous, so the Zafara started to sooth it, unwittingly reaching down between his legs and stroking his member as he did so. In the darkness, they could only see each other's eyes.

"You shy about meeting this friend of yours?"

"…Y-Yeah…"

"Then you know that a little bit of Stultus-66 will get you confident and… ready."

The Kacheek gulped and nodded. "S-Sure… I… I'll take some then…"

The Zafara indicated his head to a nearby alley. "Down there."

"Down there? W-Why?"

"Eyes only see what they distrust. A little bit of Stultus-66 is highly valuable, yet found in abundance."

The Kacheek didn't understand but the Zafara knew that. He simply wanted to sound more confident and so pass it through to his… companion.

"A-Alright…"

The Zafara grinned. _Gotcha_.

He led the Kacheek down the alley, smiling as he did so, stroking his cock all the while.

When they had about reached the end, the Kacheek turned around, shivering.

"I-It is… c-cold d-down here…"

"I'm quite hot, actually," the Zafara whispered salaciously.

The Kacheek trembled harder. "C-Can I h-have some St-Stul—"

The Zafara suddenly grabbed the Kacheek's head and pulled it close, whispering into its ear;

"Now listen here you little shit," the Zafara uttered giddily, trembling too, but with anticipation. "You're going to suck my cock and suck it off good. Otherwise, I'll slit your throat."

The Kacheek began to cry, tears rolling down its face. The Zafara slapped it.

"You've got seconds. Suck. It."

Still crying, the Kacheek submissively knelt to the ground and felt around the Zafara's legs for his member. Finding it, the Zafara shivered.

"Put it in your mouth," he whispered hoarsely.

The Kacheek obliged, silently wrapping its small mouth around the Zafara's phallus and began sucking on it.

"It's not a fucking lollipop," the Zafara hissed. "Move your head back and forth… carry it…"

The Kacheek did as he was told, rocking his head back and forth, faster and faster. The Zafara breathed hard, grabbing the back of the Kacheek's head and helping it on its journey, a feeling of guttural delight swelling within him… and without.

"Keep the pace," the Zafara uttered. "Faster…"

The Kacheek sucked on it and the cock grew harder. Eventually, the Zafara hissed and pulled the whimpering Kacheek back to his feet. But before the Kacheek could even protest, the Zafara slammed it against a wall.

Using his hands, the Zafara clenched the Kacheek's asshole and pushed his member slowly into it. The Kacheek let out a muffled sob.

The Zafara smiled. "Now you've got to be quiet, understand? Be quiet you little bitch and it'll all be over…"

He began to thrust back and forth, and on every return, a small cry would escape the Kacheek's lips. The phallus pushed in and back, again and again, as the Kacheek began to cry ever louder. The Zafara wrapped a hand around the Kacheek's mouth and rammed harder and harder, pushing onwards and grunting as the Kacheek tried to scream through its gag. The Zafara kept at it, moaning as well, feeling the climax coming. As he pushed ever faster, he finally unloaded his juice inside the Kacheek.

He exited and the Kacheek fell to the ground, crying. The Zafara looked up at the sky and breathed out, shaking with delight.

"Too small," he spat. "I've fucked wider hoses."

The Kacheek couldn't care. It simply sat in the alley and cried.

"Your friend's place looks a lot further now, doesn't it?" the Zafara jeered, moving to the exit.

Just before he did though, he turned around and stared at the crying figure at the bottom of the alley.

"Stupid," he uttered.

Then he disappeared into the night.


End file.
